If I Could Fill A Void
by Meandor711
Summary: A one-shot :O i wont write anything else here, will ruin it all :P


An: Well, this story has been in my mind since the summer I started writing ( actually I started in may I think but don't remember for sure and too lazy to check XD ) I wanted to make a story like this but I will just end it in a one shot :P You will read the rest XD Btw if you wonder why the title is like that: I thought it fitted and it's from one of my favorite Korn song :P

Sorry For This Space, If I Could Fill A Void An Ocean Wouldn't Hold My Love

Claire entered the ball room for the high school prom with an unsure look. She had red high heels and a small red dress that ended around her knees. The school had borrowed the school's gym to have the prom, it where a large area with lines drawn on the floor for the different sports they played in the gym. It was wall bars on the left wall side and on the other where a climbing wall, Claire looked at the thick ropes that where hanging from the roof, she was one of the few that had reached the top. The ropes where pressed to the sides by smaller ropes, stopping them from being in the way when people danced. Claire also noticed a large disco ball hanging from the roof to.

She smiled and looked at the dance floor, it was almost full and she wondered why anyone would even try to get in as big as it was now. She sighed and walked over to the table with the food, if she knew the guy she was waiting for, he would be there the instant he got there. She smiled and thought of his red hair, his wonderful blue eyes which she could easily stare into for days, his accent, making him easy for her to hear in big crows. Even though her heart sunk when she remembered that he wasn't hers, but it made her smile that he wasn't anyone else's.

Suddenly someone gave her a hug from behind and she heard the voice she loved '' Yo Claire-bear! ''

'' Steve. '' She said with a smile, she took a deep breath and hoped he won't notice, for her his smell is like a perfume.

He ended the hug walked right besides her '' How long have you been here? '' he said and took a brownie that where on the food table and started to eat it.

'' Like, five minutes I think '' she said and looked at him, even thought he where stuffing his face with brownies she still think he looked stunning in the suit he was wearing, the jacket and pants where black and he had a white shirt under it with a dark-blue tie.

'' Jesus you how to try these Claire! They are awesome '' Steve said in the childish way he used to when he was excited.

'' No thanks, I'm not hungry '' She said and smiled at him.

'' Claire? '' He asked

'' Ye.. '' Before she could answer he pushed a brownie in her mouth.

He smiled '' They awesome yessssss? ''

She just nodded and tried to chew it all.

They stood there with the table, Which btw Steve almost ate ALL THE FOOD that where on there, and talked about stuff, Steve wondered who Claire liked and he was nagging her about it, let's say she didn't want to tell him and she had a good reason why.

'' Hello you guys! '' someone said and Steve lightened up, Leon came towards them in a whit suit with a black shirt and a dark red tie.

Claire muttered a hello, while Steve ran over to hug him '' LEEEEOOONNNNNNNNN ''

Leon looked at the approaching boy and took a step to the side, making Steve running right past him and almost hitting a wall.

'' Steve. '' Leon said and kept on walking to Claire, he stopped next to her and placed and arm around her shoulder '' How are we doing Claire? Missed me much? ''

Claire shook of Leon's arm '' Not really Leon, were having fun with Steve but the you came. ''

Leon swallowed, not going to be as easy as he thought '' Well do you at least want to dance with me Claire? '' He said and gave a small bow to her.

Claire looked around for an escape and saw Steve coming back, she walked over to Steve and took his hand '' Sorry Leon, I promised Steve a dance. ''

Before Steve or Leon could say anything Claire had pulled Steve and her into the mob of people dancing. Claire felt her heart beat faster when she realized how close they where, their bodies touched and she could hear his breath slow and steady. The DJ played a slow and calm song and they started dancing slowly and calm. Steve gave her a small spin and she giggled, when they were close again Steve whispered into her ear '' Claire, after this do you want to go outside? I got something very important to tell you, I think you will like what I'm gonna say, but I'm not sure. ''

She smiled and felt her heart do the same '' I would love to Steve, where are we going? ''

He smiled back '' You will see ''

Claire smiled and hugged him while they continued to dance. They remind like that for the rest of the song, and when the song ended Steve took her hand and walked with her to the small forest right outside the school. Steve found the place he wanted to tell her the new, which in his eyes where fabulous, but he wondered about how Claire would react. They lay down on the grass there and looked into the sky, it was a night with many stars, and there weren't any trees hiding the sky, Steve had chosen this place for a while now, and he hoped she liked it.

They lay for some minutes before Steve spoke up '' Well Claire, about the good news, what do you think it is? '' he said and smile at her.

'' I have no idea Steve, tell me I can't wait! '' She said in her childish way and hoped she would hear the words she longed for, three simple words.

Steve opened his mouth and the words came out, they made Claire's heart shatter and she felt unmovable.

She couldn't believe what she had heard. The three words weren't the once she thought, Steve's words where '' I am gay. '' Not the once Claire wanted, she wanted '' I love you ''

Steve waved his hands in front of her '' Hellooooooooooooooo? Anyone in there? ''

Claire shook herself out of it and gave him a fake smile '' That's wonderful Steve! How long have you know, that you where, interested in guys? ''

He smiled and lay down on the grass with a smile on his face '' I guess for a long time, like since I saw Leon in 7th grade I noticed that I had feeling for him that weren't like another feeling towards a person, but I didn't realize it until 1 month ago. Let's say my brother where joking about some WebPages he thought would scare me and I didn't know what it was, but I liked it, it was the you know what stuff. ''

Claire got shocked again, he looking on those things? She never thought that at all. '' Well, I really have to go, Chris wanted me to get home early. ''

Then she turned around and ran away from the place before Steve could say goodbye.

When she reached her home Chris where sitting with the coffee table and drinking coffee, he looked surprised when his sister came home so early '' something happened Claire? '' He asked worryingly.

She sniffed and muttered so he barely could hear it '' I don't want to talk about it now Chris. ''

The she left to enter her room, she took off her dress and jumped on her bed and held her tears back '' I'm sorry Steve, Sorry For This Space, If I Could Fill A Void An Ocean Wouldn't Hold My Love, I can't let go of you. I just can't ''

Then she let her head rest on the pillow and she slowly fell asleep, dreaming of him.

An: Not much to take here XD R&R People :P and if you Read Vampric Love Rewrite, read the latest chapter.


End file.
